Vanilla
by L-Zakuro
Summary: Zack is tired. Cloud is cute. [ZC] Third Chapter coming soon!
1. Half a bowl of Icecream

**Title: **Vanilla

**Pairing:** Zack / Cloud

**Rating:** I dunno… I'm not good for ratings

**Notes: **Zack and Cloud are so cute.  This was going to be purely about ice-cream… but I dunno, I started talking about something else.

Zack stumbled up the stairs towards his bunker feeling worn out and tired. He'd spent the whole day, and some of the night, training the newest recruits in SOLDIER. Most of which were either too scared to even touch a weapon or couldn't even pick up a training sword without falling over. He mentally slapped himself and took a mental note to _never_ to cover another lesson with them ever again! Why they think they could become even half decent soldiers, if they were too scared to even pick up a small_ blunt_ sword, was beyond him.

This made Zack think back to when Cloud was a recruit. Sure, the boy was small but no way in hell was he weak or afraid. Anyone who said anything about his size would end up with a broken jaw. He even hit Zack one or twice when he had said something to him. Yeah, the kid could stick up for himself, but when a group of kids ganged up on him, he didn't stand a chance. He remembered having to break up a fight; it was Cloud against several other boys. His heart almost stopped when he saw the amount of blood over the kid's body and face. It was then that Zack had _made_ Cloud move in with him. He just couldn't take Cloud getting beat up again.

After getting beaten up Cloud hadn't woken up for about a week. But when he did wake up, Zack just had to smile as he got to see those beautiful blue orbs that he had been deprived of. The boys sandy hair was all messed up, it just made him want to run his hands through it.

All this thinking of Cloud made him want to just get home and cuddle up with him in bed as soon as possible. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he swiftly pulled out his key card, unlocked the door, and staggered through it. The sight he saw made his face brighten up. Cloud was laying on the couch in front of the TV, curled up in a blue blanket with yellow chocobos on. Zack also noted that there was a half eaten bowl of vanilla ice-cream on the floor, next to the TV controller. He quickly and quietly removed his shoes and jacket, and walked over to the blonde.

Zack "aww-ed" to himself as he heard the smaller boys quiet snores and murmurs. He crouched down in front of the couch and picked up the bowl of ice-cream and TV controller and placed it on the coffee table. He then turned his attention back to the curled up cute blonde thing on his couch. He chuckled as he kneeled down and kissed the side of his neck, just below his ear. Cloud moaned softly and Zack smiled as he moved his hands up to play with his hair. Zack kissed down his jaw line from his ear, finishing on the corner of Cloud's lips. He stopped and lifted his head as he felt Cloud move. He eyes fluttered open a few times before opening completely.

"Hey Choco" Zack said whilst one hand was stroking his hair, the other caressing this cheek. He loved calling Cloud Choco. He looked just as precious as a chocobo, of course, Cloud never let him call him that, unless he were upset, drunk or tired. And Zack never shies away from an opportunity for calling Cloud Choco.

"nnmmm, it's dark" Zack then realised he hadn't turned on any lights when he came in, not wanting to wake Cloud up. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30. You shouldn't have waited up for me" He said softly, still playing with the blondes locks.

"I didn't mean to. I turned the TV on at 9…" He stopped for a moment to yawn. "I must have fallen asleep" Cloud then closed his eyes again and snuggled into the covers. He was so adorable when he was tired.

Zack leant in slowly, and placed a gentle, feather-light kiss on his lips, and started to get up. The blonde boy below him moaned lightly, at the brief amount of contact, and grabbed the elder mans hand. He weakly tried to pull him down, Zack smiled and leant down. Cloud moved his hand from Zack's to around his neck, so he could pull him closer to himself. Zack placed his arms on each side of Clouds waist to steady himself. Cloud's hand joined the other around Zack's neck as he brought his face closer to his own. Zack lowered himself onto the other and brushed his lips against him.

Cloud moaned, so Zack ran his tongue along his bottom lip and entered his mouth quickly. Their tongues slid along each other fighting for dominance over the kiss. Cloud gave in first and allowed Zack to suck on his tongue. The black haired man smiled against the others lips, as cloud whimpered. Reluctantly, they both pulled away for air. Zack lifted the rest of himself onto the couch next to the blonde, and began giggling to himself, while licking is lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Cloud asks rather annoyed.

"Mmm… you taste of vanilla" He replied before wrapping his arms around his chocobo. Cloud let out a small laugh and snuggled nearer to Zack.


	2. Why did you stop?

**Title: **Vanilla Part 2 – The Dream.

**Pairing:** Zack / Cloud

**Rating:** I dunno… I'm not good for ratings

**Notes: **This is a short chapter, hopefully i'll be writing some longer chapters soon.

* * *

Zack awoke just as the sun shone through the window. He immediately realised he was not in his bed, and that because of that, his back was aching. He moaned quietly and tried to get up. He was stopped by a head of soft blonde hair snuggling closer into Zack's chest. Zack smiled and ran his fingers through Cloud's hair and pulled him closer to himself.

"Mmm, Zack" Cloud moaned as he nuzzled Zack's neck with nose. The sound went straight to Zack's groin. He quickly checked if Cloud was awake, or if he was dreaming. Seeing that the boy has his eyes closed and was breathing softly Zack guessed he was still asleep, He was now intrigued about exactly what Cloud was dreaming which made him say that.

Zack let his eyes roam over Cloud's body. From the tips of blonde hair down to his toes. He stopped every now and then to either kiss the boys lips, neck or cheeks. He loved the way that even though Cloud was sleeping, he would still blush every time Zack kissed him. He noticed that his chocobo had a slight bulge in his pants. Zack chuckled and ran his hand down the side of Cloud's body, stopping at his hip. He then attempted to shift down the couch without waking Cloud. Having successfully done so, Cloud was now on his back on the couch, with Zack's head just above his stomach. Zack's legs were hanging off the end of the couch, and his arms were by Cloud's sides.

Cloud moved slightly allowing his top to ride up, not much, but enough to make Zack moan. The black haired man nuzzled the boys top up a little more, letting him kiss Cloud's stomach. He licked from the top of his pants upwards until he dipped his tongue into his belly button. He smiled into a kiss as he felt Cloud's stomach contract as he moaned. Zack moved one of his hands to he was stoking the hem of Cloud's t-shirt. He waited for Cloud to stop breathing as heavily, before he moved his hand up to toy with his nipples. Cloud whimpered softly, and tilted his head up.

Noticing that Cloud's eyes had started to flicker open and closed he stopped, and quickly removed his hands from the boy's shirt. He then shifted back up the couch, and wrapped his arms around Cloud. Zack just stared at the small boys face. He loved watching Cloud wake up.

"Morning Choco" Zack said just as Cloud opened his eyes. Cloud gave him an almost confused look before rubbing his eyes and yawning. Cloud sighed, coughed, and then snuggled more into Zack's Neck.

"Zack…" Cloud said softly. "Why did you stop?"


End file.
